Lego harry potter years 5-7
lego harry potter years 5-7 levels Year 5: 1. Dudley Demented Characters:Harry (muggle clothes), Dudley, Mrs. Figgs Locations:The playground, The highway tunnel, and the Dursley's front yard Boss:2 Dementers, 3 hearts each 2.The Order of the Phoenix Characters:Harry, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Ron, and Sirius Locations:Harry's room, number 12 Grimauld place, and Sirius's old bedroom 3.Dumbledore's Army Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George Locations:The Hogs Head, The Room of Requirement Boss:Fake dementers, 3 hearts each 4.Snape's Memory Characters:Harry, Snape, James Potter, and Sirius Black (both as students) Locations:Potions Classroom, and Hogwarts grounds Boss:Snape (as a student), 6 hearts 5.Grawp Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang Locations: Forbbiden forest and Grawp's hiding place 6.Lost Memories Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius Black Locations: Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic Boss:Bellatrix LeStrange, 7 hearts Year 6: 1.Horace Slughorn Characters:Harry, Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn Locations: Subway station, mysterious neighborhood, and Slughorn's house 2.Harry's Dream Characters:Harry, Ron, Dumbledore Locations:Gryffindor tower, Hogwart's corridors, and Dumbledore's office 3.Felix Felicis Characters:Harry, Slughorn, Ron, Madame Pince Locations:Potions Classroom, and the Hogwart's Library Boss:Monster books, 3 hearts each 4.The Second Horcrux Characters:Harry, Dumbledore Locations:Hogwart's Grounds, and The Cave Boss:Fifteen Skeletons 5.The Vanishing Cabinet Characters:Harry, Ginny, Draco, Dumbledore Locations:The vanishing cabinet, The tallest tower Boss:Professor Snape, 7 hearts 6.The Half-Blood Prince Characters:Harry, Snape Locations:Hogwart's Grounds Year 7 Part 1 1.The Seven Potters Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid Locations:Dursley's House, Busy Highway, and the Burrow Vehicles:Flying Motorcycle, Broomsticks Boss:Death Eaters, 6 hearts each 2.The Ministry of Magic Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione (all in Ministry disguise) Locations:Ministry of Magic, Courtroom Boss:Dolores Umbridge, 3 hearts 3.Forest Fugitives Characters:Harry, Hermione Locations:The Forest, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's campsite 4.Godric's Hollow Characters:Harry (Winter), Hermione (Winter), and Bathilda Locations:Cemetary, Snow Covered Street, Bathilda's House Boss:Nagini, 3 hearts 5.Xenephilius Lovegood Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Xenephilius Lovegood Locations:Xenephilius Lovegood's House, and The Forest 6. Malfoy Manor Characters:Harry, Ron, Dobby, Mr. Ollivander Locations: The Dungeon, Malfoy Manor Boss:Bellatrix LeStrange, 6 hearts Year 7 part 2 Warning:Based off the book 1.Gringotts Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Griphook, Bogrod Locations:The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, Gringotts, The LeStranges Vault Boss:The Dragon, 3 hearts 2.The Lost Diadem Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione,Neville, Luna, Professor McGonagall Locations:The second floor of the Hog's Head, The Room of Requirement, and Ravenclaw Dormatory Boss: Alecto and Amycus Carrow, 7 heart each 3.The Battle of Hogwarts Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Locations:The Room of Requirement, The room of hidden objects, Hogwarts Corridors Bosses: Crabbe and Goyle, 3 hearts each and Fire Monsters 4. Back to the Shack Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione Locations:Forbbiden Forest, The Whomping Willow, and the Shrieking Shack Boss: The Whomping Willow, 6 hearts 5.Nagini Characters:Neville, Hermione Locations: Hogwarts Grounds, and Forbbiden Forest Boss:Nagini, 3 hearts 6.The Final Battle Characters:Harry, Fang, Narcissa Malfoy Locations: Forbbiden Forest Boss:Voldemort, 12 hearts Super Bonus Level: Nineteen Years Later... Characters:Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Teddy Lupin Locations:Platform Nine and three quarters Bonus Levels: Year 5:Detention with Dolores Characters:Harry, Ron, Dolores Umbridge Locations:HJogwart's Corridors, and Dolores's Hogwart's Office Year 6:Christmas with the Weasleys Characters:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley Locations:Weasley's Christmas Feast Year 7 part 1:The Sword of Gryffindor Characters:Harry, Ron Locations:Frozon pond, and Forest Boss:The Horcrux Necklace Year 7 part 2:Snape's Escape Characters:Harry, Luna, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn Locations:Hogwart's Corridors Boss:Snape, 7 hearts Category:Video Games